


Dog and Master

by gdiscb



Series: But I Love Dogs [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blood and Injury, Choking, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Rough Sex, Smut, fucking like animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiscb/pseuds/gdiscb
Summary: So she may have made a mistake. A huge and terrible mistake. Definitely a mistake. And she should have listened to him, oh how she should have taken his words to heart. But yet again, she thinks that she knows best and is willing to forgive. One day, that forgiving nature is going to get the both of them killed.And she is not prepared for that.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones & Caine Wise, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise
Series: But I Love Dogs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587209
Kudos: 4





	Dog and Master

**Author's Note:**

> an RP that was written between [gdiscb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gdiscb) (as jupiter) and [spnfox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfox) (as caine) with breaks throughout the story to help differentiate whose POV it is.
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> ʕ • ᴥ • ʔb

_A Dog and His Master_

A Cupiter RP

A Collaboration Between gdiscb & SpnFox

"Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers

Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night

May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright"

- _Howl_ , Florence and the Machine

* * *

Jupiter, in essence, was about as _fucked_ as she could possibly get. The last time she was in a situation like this was over a year ago, when all this space shit got started in the first place. Honestly, she thought life was going pretty damn great, especially her relationship with Caine which had moved up in level now that they were having _amazing mind-blowing_ sex pretty much constantly for the past three months.

Three. Months.

She should have known it was too good to be true to enjoy something peaceful for this long without some kind of complication popping up. And of course it had to deal with the _remaining_ Abrasax siblings. Only this time, they decided it would be a better choice to join forces like they were the evil counterparts of the wonder twins.

She sighed, resting her head against her forearms while resting them on top of her knees. Jupiter had no idea where she was _currently_ at, only that she was on one of their spaceships (she could _really_ care less what they are called, she is from Earth and has always known it as a spaceship, okay?) floating around wherever sector was their domain. While handcuffed. And said handcuffs chained to a wall.

Sure, she could move around the room without too much trouble, but she was still handicapped.

As she thought about the cuffs, Jupiter tried to ignore the dull ache of her chafed wrists that were quickly becoming red and slightly bloody. If she didn’t move them around too much, the pain was minimal at best. But she had been stuck like this for going on five hours now.

Convenient thing that there was a clock of some sorts in this confined room she was locked in, which helped keep her sanity to an extent.

Jupiter stared at the cuffs, as if that alone would get them to fall off her sore wrists. She knew Caine was also on the spaceship, since they were captured together, but had no idea as to where he could possibly be. She only hoped that he was faring better than her and gave a silent prayer to whatever higher being that was listening for the strength to get out of this.

_Alive_

* * *

She just _had_ to do her own thing, had to keep going against his better judgement and agree to this insane political meeting that her supposed “children” had arranged to meet with her. Did she not learn a year ago that these Abrasax _brats_ were nothing but trouble, only after her inheritance of Earth?

Whatever the case, they now found themselves separated and Caine, once again, ready to be tossed out to the vacuuming void of space. He knew that if it wasn't for his spliced genetics, his untimely demise would have consisted of most likely imploding the initial few seconds he was out there the first time around with zero protection. However lucky he was then, Caine wasn't sure he would have that same luck this time around. 

He could feel the adrenaline starting to pump through his veins, eyes searching for any and every which way that he could possibly get out of this - if not for himself, _but for Jupiter_ . These past three months had been everything that Caine could have ever hoped for and more, and he was _not_ about to let these demons rip that from him.

Not now. **Not ever**. 

It wasn't long until he was turned around and faced with the final seconds to try and think of anything to escape.

_Ding!_ goes the mental clock.

He was out of time. 

Caine could barely tell that Titus was saying something over the blood pounding in his ears as he glared him down with a venomous hatred. He _so_ wished that Jupiter had allowed him the pleasure of shooting him all that time ago, currently wishing he could sink his teeth into the man's throat.

Somehow in his frazzled mind, Caine managed to speak out a growled question. “ _Where Is she._ ” 

He was only met with a bemused chuckle from the male entitled before him. Caine just had about enough of this bullshit. He didn't know how he managed it, nor was he going to question his luck as he lunged to the right that somehow managed to knock a guard off his feet and made quick work of knocking a few more down while his hands were still bound. Letting the fuel of his desperation and rage guide him, he turned around and smashed his binds against a nearby metallic edge which resulted in them breaking in half as he ascended on Titus. 

True to his Abrasax nature, he begged for Caine to not harm him as he cowed into a corner before the splice put his hands on him. He threw a punch at the entitled's face, knocking him out cold instantly. If he continued to hit him a couple more times, he wasn't going to say before he was back on his feet. Nose in the air, he started taking in the scent from the air vents around him, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the familiar scent of his mate. 

It wasn't long, but he managed to pinpoint her by the opposite side of the vessel. 

Activating his boots, he began his aerial skate through the many corridors, fighting his way through each one to get to her. While unable to use his wings in the small space, having to rely on simply fighting tooth-and-nail with just his bare hands and wit, Caine took the blows as if they didn't phase him. He knew later on that he would be feeling those hits, bruises starting to already form, but figured he would worry about them much later once the adrenaline high faded away and continued barreling through corridors as both of their lives depended on him succeeding. 

His scream of agitation echoed through the halls as he continued on his way out of the cellar area they had him held up in.

* * *

Jupiter lifted her head when a distorted yell echoed in the airway ducts above her. She glanced around, her heart beating faster as the possible thoughts swirled around in her head.

“..C-Caine?”

Her voice came out broken, weak, she thought bitterly as she dug her fingers into her arms. She hated feeling like this, knowing that she couldn’t do anything to get out of these chains. Jupiter tried everything she could to escape when they first put her in here. Bruises up along her arms, a big one on the side of her ribs that made her want to scream every time she moved too much, blood under her nails from trying to pull the chains apart were the proof of her failed attempts.

Luckily her legs were somewhat protected with her jeans and boots, but even then they felt like jell-o after kicking and running around the room like a maniac before she sat herself down in this current position for the past two hours.

Jupiter flinched hard when she heard the door opening with someone - or some _thing_ \- coming inside the holding room. She slightly turned her head enough to where she could see the figure, but still looking straight ahead. It was that one splice that worked for Kalique, but she couldn’t remember his name.

He reminded her of an owl, maybe one of those barn owl breeds since his face and hair were similar in style. But his eyes did not bring wonder or intrigue, only a deep shudder that ran straight up her spine. Mr. Night never caused a reaction such as this, even though his appearance was that of vile and treachery.

This guy, however, looked like he would easily pierce your heart and tilt his head in curiosity, as if he wanted to know exactly what would happen from said action. Jupiter felt a trail of sweat run down the side of her face, heart pounding as fear began to swell in her belly.

She hadn’t felt this way since she fought Balem and even then it was dulled down once she was able to fight back. This time, she was completely at their mercy and she didn’t think that he was necessarily here to have a heart-to-heart conversation.

As he walked closer to her, Jupiter took a hard swallow and forced out her words.

“..W-where’s Kalique? Aren’t she and Titus working together?”

The owl man didn’t respond and stopped in front of her, forcing her to look up at him. Her blood ran cold and sound became distorted in her ears. His pupils were so blown, it made his eyes look entirely black. This suddenly made her think of how she saw a show that talked about owls and how they hunted for prey.

She didn’t need him to answer to know what was about to happen, and realized why Kalique wasn’t on the ship now or even before. She played her brother again, having some sort of alibi that wouldn’t place the blame of Jupiter’s fate on her shoulders.

She had sent her people to help capture them and kill her.

* * *

Caine had forced his way through the halls with little difficulty, finding and tracking her scent up some flights of stairs as he skated his way through the hall before suddenly getting clotheslined from his accelerating position that sent him crumpling to the ground from the force of impact. 

His wings instantly folded in on himself to absorb some of the impact and shield him from more damage as he rolled to get up. He was barely on his feet before a rod went smack into his stomach, causing him to cough and air to be knocked from his lungs. 

Struggling to get back up, Caine could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he felt fear grip him. If he didn't get up, he wouldn't be able to get to Jupiter. That thought alone had him gritting his teeth and setting up for a fight. 

Catching the metal rod in his hand as it was descending down on his skull, Caine reactivated his boots and swiftly pulled a mid air spin kick, planting the heat from the bottom of his boots into the guard's head before continuing to fight with all his might. 

Seconds felt like an eternity as Caine wiped out wave after wave of guards until he came to screeching halt in front of a hallway corridor, her scent permeating from that direction clear and strong. The scent of fear, anxiety and all things he never wanted to associate with his queen bombarding him as he let out a deep predatory growl . 

She was not alone and regardless how beat he was, that he had a fresh bloody wound on his temple, he was going to rip apart whoever was in there with her. 

“JUPITER!”

* * *

She turned her head towards the door, hearing Caine calling out for her loud and clear. Jupiter was about to respond when all the air in her lungs were forced out after a harsh kick to the stomach knocked her over to her side. She held her sides, curling into a ball and trying to catch her breath.

The owl man cocked his head to the side, that eerie look still in his eyes and she knew she had to get away from him.

Pushing herself up while still in pain, Jupiter barely managed to avoid the second kick that was aimed for her head by rolling over to the side. She grunted as the bruises on her body throbbed in protest to her movements and pushed herself backwards at another attempt.

She was able to get onto her feet after the fifth try and yelped when the chains were yanked harshly against her wrists.

The owl man had grabbed the links attached to the wall and was now pulling her to him so she couldn’t avoid his attacks. Acting without much thought, Jupiter ran towards the side and rushed right past him on the other side to try and tangle him up in the chains.

It distracted him enough that she was able to drop down and swipe her leg out to trip the splice onto his back. She got up and ran for the door, hoping to God that it would open up and that Caine would be there when suddenly she was pulled backwards into a hard form. An arm quickly wrapped around her neck, cutting off her airway and causing her to gasp out for any form of breath.

Her heart rate shot up in panic and fear, unable to think clearly to get out of this predicament.

Her vision was beginning to black out around the corners of her sight and feeling in her body growing weaker by the second. She knew that he was suffocating her and was more than likely going to succeed, Caine only on the other side of that door.

With a final desperate attempt, Jupiter reached out to the door and barely choked out a single word.

“ _Caine_ -”

* * *

He was moving as fast as he could down the short path of the hallway, yet it all seemed as if he was only getting further away until he finally reached the door. His heart was pounding yet he could hear her, hear everything as clear as day. Her cries, her _pleas_ , his name falling from her lips. It took all of his will-power to not kick the door down, knowing that she could potentially be hurt just by being on the other end of it. So he made due by yanking the door off its hinges, throwing the object into the hallway before barging into the room upon the scene that was waiting for him. 

He didn't think, didn’t blink, the blind rage he was feeling coursing his actions as he slammed his fist into the jaw of the splice holding his queen hostage, freeing her from the vice grip that was held on her throat. 

Caine felt like he was completely blind, seeing only red as a feral snarl ripped out from his throat. His pupils were barely specks in his lavender pools, outlined in red with his aggression and fear. His fist collided with flesh and bone as he pounded into the owl splice as hard as he physically could, the muscles in his back working as he poured his whole energy into destroying the entity that dared to harm her. 

The splice was long since unconscious, yet Caine continued to pummel him, breath coming out in ragged and harsh pants as his body began to tremble with exertion. His own knuckles were splitting from the force from beneath his gloves as he kept that snarl clear on his face. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should check on his queen, make sure she was alright and look over her for any damage then take her straight home. Yet, it was as if his instinct was driving him more than any rational thought and he wasn't sure how to stop himself.

Caine had a vague memory of feeling like this before. That feeling from long ago, when his teeth had sunk into the flesh of the throat of an entitled. He didn't know the reason then, didn't know what drove him to do it, yet here he was feeling like he was in the same situation again. That all-consuming rage that had him reacting without a single thought. 

Just the carnal urge to maim and dismember the person, creature, _thing_ that was getting in the way or harming someone he cared about. 

He cared more about the life of the woman behind him than his own, and it was at this point that he wasn't sure if there was going to be anything to snap him back out of it. 

Stinger was not here to save him this time.

* * *

Jupiter felt a surge of relief the moment the door was forced open and Caine came charging in like a furious force of nature.

She dropped down to her knees and gasped for air as if it was the last drop of water. Clutching her throat gently, she looked over her shoulder and widened her eyes in horror.

She wanted Caine to help her, since she was unable to free herself alone, but not to beat the owl man into an unrecognizable pulp of flesh and bones.

Jupiter tried calling out to him, tried to catch his attention but it was to no avail.

It was as if he had tunnel-vision, blind and deaf to everything around him. She knew she had to stop him before he did something that he may potentially regret later down the road.

Forcing herself up onto her feet, Jupiter wobbled to where he stood and wrapped her arms around to the front of his chest, clutching his shirt for dear life.

“C-Caine..”

She mentally cursed herself for not thinking beforehand as to how her voice would sound from being in a choke-hold. Pushing through the pain, she continued on in hopes that he would listen to her.

“Caine….stop….please...enough…”

Jupiter rubbed her head back and forth in between his shoulder blades, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to fall. What she was doing was beyond dangerous and reckless, since he could easily turn on her and attack her instead.

But she wasn’t scared of him, wasn’t worried about his actions because she _knew_ Caine would be okay.

Caine would come back to her.

“..H-home….Caine... _home_..”

Her hands were shaking, trying to fight off the oncoming waves of emotion and stress the both of them were experiencing since being kidnapped. Jupiter just wanted to go back home, to their _home_ on Earth and hide away from the world.

She just wanted him to be _okay_.

* * *

Caine could feel the pressure of a body against his back, his first instinct being to shove it off of him and turn on it to protect himself, to protect _her_. Yet upon a particularly harsh intake of breath, her scent smacked him in the face harder than any blow he had received that night. Freezing in place, his body trembled as he turned his head slowly. Blood was still dripping down the side of his face, some of it already starting to dry and cake to his temple, the color vibrantly loud against his naturally pale skin.

His eyes widened in surprise as his wings fluttered open to avoid getting crushed with her latched onto his back. Breathing harshly, Caine lowered his fist as he reached up and gripped her wrist from his chest. His hold on her was not gentle nor too rough, being aware of the metallic scent of blood on her skin from where her flesh was rubbed raw from the confines of her cuffs. 

Pulling away from her, he brought himself to his feet, jaw clenching as his eyes bore down on her. The light reflected off his irises which only made them highlight the slightly dark pink hue, almost resembling that of an animal eyes that were shined on at night. 

He didn’t say a word, said nothing when he heard her pleas and cries to go home. For him to _take her home_. A soft growl rumbled from deep within his chest. 

She had nearly been choked to death. _Nearly taken from him_. And in his adrenaline, attack-induced mind Caine felt a tingling anger just bubbling under his skin. 

His breaths were still harsh, nostrils flaring with purpose as his mouth began unclenching and clenching in response to the muscles in his neck flexing before scooping her up into his arms bridal style without a second thought. His hold on her was tight, almost possessive, as he growled down at her. 

“Let's go, _your majesty_.” His tone was deep, like gravel being rolled down a hill and held an edge that he was sure she might not have ever heard come out of him before. 

Folding his wings back into place, he reactivated his gravity boots and maneuvered them down the hall to find the nearest dispatch of war shuttles that he could commandeer for himself and Jupiter to escape and return to his small ship to get them home.

* * *

She’s currently sitting in his lap, not really looking at anything in particular except her hands and wrists. The tension is so thick that she could probably cut it with a butter knife. Jupiter had _never_ seen or heard him like that before, didn’t really understand the severity of the situation until he turned around and really _looked_ at her.

In that moment, Jupiter was _afraid_ of Caine. Utterly and completely terrified of him and what he could do to her.

She knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, would rather cause pain upon himself than inflict any onto her, but seeing that side of him that never fully revealed itself even against Balem and his cronies did something to her.

It opened a floodgate of terror and panic in her that she had no way of shutting off. She didn’t want to feel this way towards him, didn’t want to be afraid to even look at him. That almost felt like a betrayal towards him, after everything he has done for her. After everything they have been through together, the good and the bad.

All she wants to do right now is curl up into a ball and cry until there is nothing left in her. Jupiter can still feel the tears rolling down her face as she silently holds back the pained sobs threatening to break out. It kills her that she can’t even find the courage to _say something_ to him.

She knows he has to smell the scent of fear and anxiety, probably rolling off of her in waves like a waterfall. But Jupiter honestly can’t think of anything else to do except follow his lead and allow him to move her in whatever way is possible to get them off that God-forsaken ship.

The thought of him being angry at her crossed her mind multiple times and she tried to form the words of some sort of apology, but was more concerned of his reaction to her while in this current state. She had no idea what he would do, no idea if this was something even Stinger had dealt with before.

She barely shifted her wrist around and tensed immediately at the sudden pain that shot through her veins like lightning. A small whimper escaped from her, causing her to bite down hard on her lips to prevent any more noises.

Jupiter just wanted to get back onto the main ship and lay down, not think about all her injuries or the fact that she was so very close to death or imagining the look of Caine’s anger upon his face.

Anger towards her, the intent to maim and kill like a feral dog.

* * *

He was wired. 

Body taught and coiled like a spring ready to snap at any second. The weight of her in his lap, grounding him only for a moment as he steered the small shuttle through the void expanse of space. Further and further away from that Abrasax ship and onto course for his own. 

Shifting slightly, the sound of the leather-like material he wore on his body could be heard scrunching as his muscles tensed and flexed under Jupiter. 

His own anger, fear, and anxiety made him clench his jaw as he could smell the same amount of fear coming from the woman under his nose. 

It came off in waves from her every pore, making him uncomfortable. She was afraid of _him_ . Afraid of what he would or could do. He _should_ feel remorse, sorry, maybe he should even apologise. Make her feel at ease and reassure her that he would never hurt her. 

Yet what disturbed him most, was the way it made his mouth water and his nerves spike on end. Only making him hyper aware of every bit of her body touching him, regardless of all the clothes in the way. 

At this point he might as well be naked as the day he was born, and it disturbed him to Hell that a part of him _liked this_ on her.

He wasn't sure if it was his war clogged mind, his adrenaline induced haze ,or the very real fact that he could have lost her for good today. Whatever it was it made him take a deep shuddering breath that caused his chest to rumble with a deep growl in response that very much shook the interior of the small cabin they were flying in. 

An unwilling reply, to her smallest of pained whimpers. 

Gripping the helm even tighter that the leather gloves screeched in protest, his knuckles straining against his skin, as he relished the bite of pain he felt in the split skin rubbing against the rough leather. 

“Almost there..” He quietly breathed out against her hair, tone restrained with that low timber he was sure if placed in any other situation would have sent his mate spiraling into a puddle of need. 

Keeping his eyes trained and focused on the path before him, Caine pushed harder to get them back to his ship. 

To put a bit of space between them, if not only for the need to heal her wounds and his but to put a figurative leash on his prey driven instincts.

* * *

She nearly jumped when his voice rumbled against her hair, feeling more than hearing it. Jupiter knew he was only responding to her vocal distress, trying to be neutral about everything to not scare her more. But the way he changed his tone, the vibrations rumbling through him into her brought up another emotion.

_Hunger_.

It would have never occurred to her that while in such a state of panic and terror, she would become aroused with the idea of danger and potentially being ripped to shreds if she did or said the wrong thing at the wrong time to him.

And it made her so _wet_.

She could feel her cunt throbbing in swollen fever and becoming oh-so slick with her arousal. Knowing that he would immediately smell it made her that much hotter and needier.

Jupiter was still in pain and still wary of him, no doubt about that, but she was no longer able to ignore the heat coiling in her belly like smoldering coals. She forced her eyes shut, trying to focus on one thing at a time and push those erotic thoughts to the back of her mind. Now was _not_ the time to think of the many ways he could fuck her into oblivion and she would be utterly thrilled with the idea of it.

At one time, during one of their many sex sessions at his current residence, she had fancied the idea of him being more dominant but was worried to his thoughts on that particular subject. She knew that he tried to avoid any kind of alpha confrontation, giving her almost complete reign in the bedroom and Jupiter truly appreciated that. But sometimes, she secretly desired more spice, something _wild_ from him.

And now, with the way he currently was, she couldn’t stop the thoughts of how he could take her like a predator hunting their prey. A particular image ran through her mind, one that nearly sent shivers down her spine were it not for the fact that she was trying to be oh-so absolutely still in his lap.

Running through a field, much like the one on Stinger’s property.

Barefoot.

Skin kissed by the tall grass.

Heart pounding.

Blood racing.

Adrenaline pumping fear and excitement throughout her limbs.

Instinct.

Knowing.

Prey.

Predator.

Chasing her.

Running. Running.

_Run, little girl. The Big Bad Wolf is coming for you._

Oh, how wet she was for him and absolutely afraid for her life at the very same time.

She loved it.

She hated it.

She _was_ it.

And he was coming for her.

* * *

It couldn't get any worse. This whole situation was _fucked up_ . More so than he ever thought possible. He knew, oh did he _know_. 

There was no mistaking that delicious odor that he was so accustomed to. The very same that he spent bathing in for the past three months. Yet it was so _very_ misplaced. 

He had to focus, get them home. Get them on the main ship, her off his lap and away from him. 

Something, _anything_.

He wasn't sure what he did to tip her in this direction, yet he couldn’t deny that he was dangerously close to her current line of thoughts at this moment. 

She was tense and no matter how hard she tried to keep still, Caine could feel the way she shifted ever so slightly on his lap. His eyes squinted as he tried not to close them and bask in how concentrated her smell was in the airtight cabin of the pod. 

Clenching his jaw, Caine poured more energy into getting them back to his ship. Shifting his legs a bit uncomfortably, as he could feel how his body was reacting to her. 

He was getting aroused, along with being laced with his previous anger and adrenaline. He couldn't help the thought of pinning this woman to a wall and drive into her without so much of a second thought as to if she wanted it or not. 

His ship finally came into view, a beacon of hope against the black inky backdrop peppered with millions of stars. A deep growl echoed throughout the cabin as he leaned forward, making Jupiter press more into him as he pushed the ship forward. 

The corners of his lips curled up in dark amusement as he could tell his action spiked her heated scent all the more. 

_This is dangerous, Jupiter_

His mind taunted him as he maneuvered them into the back end of his ship and signaled for the gateway to open up. 

Once inside, Caine popped the hatch and scooped Jupiter back into his arms before getting up and jumping out of the pod, wings opening up to get them out into the mine corridor. 

If his fingers just so happened to skim across the right side of her cloth-covered breast, he would call you a liar before grinning a wolfish smile. 

Gently putting her down, Caine instantly felt the loss of her warmth against him, making him momentarily close his eyes and shake his head before looking down at her.

“You should head down to the infirmary. Get checked out.”

His voice lacked the venom he held in his tone from before, yet at the same time it wasn't said as a suggestion. He was commanding her to do so. 

Caine felt the need to put as much distance between them as possible at this moment. She was still in pain, still wounded, still _afraid_. Even with the scent of deep arousal threaded into her skin. More so that he knew he was painfully hard by this point, his erection was pressed uncomfortably tight against his right side of his abdomen. The fabric was unable to tent with its skin tight and thick material, but he knew that the outline of him was definitely visible. 

“I'll meet up with you when you're better.” He insisted, moving in a way that would hopefully hide himself from her view. His voice didn't seem to want to go back to normal any time soon.

* * *

Jupiter stared at him, wanting to say more but held her tongue at the tone of his voice and the way he held himself.

_He’s angry at me.._

She knew that he wasn’t happy with the turn of events, trying to stop her far-fetched idea that things would go right and they both nearly paid the consequences for that action.

Holding back her anguish and misery, she simply nodded her head and walked towards the infirmary.

It took less than ten minutes for the ship’s doctor to get her patched up, healing any bruised and cut up skin while checking for damaged organs. Luckily, Caine had gotten in before her trachea collapsed on itself, which would have caused her to suffocate and most likely die before they were to get off Titus’s ship.

With a quiet thank you, Jupiter slipped out of the infirmary room and walked down the corridors, making sure to be mindful of the many bandages wrapped around her limbs and throat.

She didn’t realize she had stopped at Caine’s quarters until she looked up and almost whimpered in worry.

Should she go in?

Apologize to him even though he was in such a temperamental mood?

Or wait for him to come to her like he always did whenever they needed some distance away from each other?

With a deep inhale, Jupiter opened his door to peek inside the room, only to find it completely empty and not used at all. She was puzzled, thinking he would have come straight in here, but he thought that he may want to avoid running into anyone for a good while.

Not wanting to walk back in the other direction to her room, she quietly padded into the smaller, but nonetheless still elegant in a way that suited the canine-splice, cabin and sat down on the bed.

The mattress was comforting, reminding her of the one back at his “secret lair”, as she tended to tease him about. She laid down, rolling over onto her side and curled up into a ball facing the wall.

The tears that she had fought off for so long were no longer able to stay within her as a soft broken son escaped her. Jupiter covered her mouth, hoping to muffle any sounds but was unable to stay quiet for much longer.

She was in pain, miserable, terrified and still greatly aroused with no idea of any relief in sight. If she were in a more sane-state of mind, her disgust with herself would probably be palpable.

It was crazy and stupid to be feeling all these emotions at the same time, she desperately needed to get a grip on herself.

Jupiter had been through some tough shit in her time and not once had she shown such _weakness_ towards herself. It made her angry and heightened all her other emotions. By then, she was an absolute wreck with tears and other bodily fluids pouring out of her like a broken damn.

Jupiter had no idea how long she was in there, but she could honestly care less as long as she was able to slip away into a sense of nothingness. She no longer wanted to feel anything at this moment, seeking for some sort of numbness to dull everything out.

* * *

Caine forced himself to the showers, taking large strides to get there with little to no effort in running into anyone. The last thing he needed was to run into Stinger, who would most likely break him in half with how he was being at this moment.

In the time that it took him to get there and stand the cold shower he had pouring down at him for the past fifteen minutes did absolutely nothing to quell his thirst. It was evident in the way his cock throbbed so eagerly between his legs that it almost made him sick to see.

Finishing up his shower, Caine dressed in the more comfortable clothing that Jupiter had bought him on earth that consisted of a pair of black sweatpants and a soft cotton gray t-shirt with slits cut into the back to allow his wings freedom that she carefully made for him. Padding barefoot down the hall and to his room, Caine stopped dead in front of his door. 

Closing his eyes, he could picture everything she had done since she came this direction. Watching it play like a golden hologram in his head, before he let out a deep growl and slid the door open. 

His eyes immediately pinned her curled up form on his bed, unintentionally laid as if she owned it. Orbs glowing in the dim lighting as some stray beams hit them, he stalked over to the bed and carefully sat down next to her prone figure. 

Leaning over her as he watched her intently, the smell of salt from her tears mingled with the various different emotions he could pick up off her skin, Caine reached over with his other hand that wasn't holding himself up to cage her slightly beneath him. His fingers extended out to brush her soft hair out of her face as he touched a tear stained cheek, head slightly tilted to the side and his pupils almost non-existent from how small they were.

Dangerously hyper focused on her. 

His queen was so fragile, so vulnerable at this moment, a complete opposite of how she normally was. It only served to fuel his hunter’s drive all the harder as he looked her up and down like a slab of meat. 

_Get a hold of yourself_

He softly growled at himself, yet did nothing to pull away from her or calm his increasing heart rate.

* * *

She held herself very still as she felt the bed dip behind her. He came in so quietly, not revealing his presence until he wanted her to know that she was no longer alone in the room. Her breath hitched in her throat, waiting for whatever he was about to do.

She relaxed slightly when his hand and arm came into her line of sight and shivered gently at his touch. Even now, he was still holding back and trying to be as soft as possible. As much as she loved this kind side of him, she wanted, no, _needed_ something more vulgar and violent.

Without thinking it through, she grabbed the hand that was resting against her cheek and moved it to rest right underneath her jaw, careful to avoid her tender throat for now. Jupiter closed his fingers around her to where she could feel the pressure against her skin.

“..please..Caine..”

Her voice was barely above a whisper, unable to speak louder due to the lingering ache and not daring to break the mood of the moment.

There was no way she could physically look at him and keep up a facade of bravery. Fear still coursing through her, but was becoming duller by the second and allowing her arousal to grow stronger.

She had no idea what he would do, unsure if he would even want to continue or stop himself when it became too much.

But Jupiter’s thoughts were clouded by the idea of potentially _not_ being in control, desiring it so heavily she could taste it on her tongue. There had to be something seriously wrong with her, to honestly want a potentially brutal and unforgiving act that they were about to explore.

No idea if he would be alright with the after effects, but she knew she would do her damndest to make sure that he knew that she _needed_ this. Needed to put in control, have someone she absolutely trusted with her life push her to the absolute limits.

After everything that happened, she needed that reassurance of power and control. That this was _her choice_ , that she was still truly in charge even if he were to make all the physical decisions.

After all, he wouldn’t intentionally cause her pain unless she wanted it.

* * *

She was playing a dangerous game. Her fingers grabbing his wrist and sliding it down the side of her face before forcing him to wrap his fingers around her already wounded neck. Caine suppressed the urge to apply pressure, opting to dig his thumb into the flesh just under the soft tissue below her jaw instead. Giving her the force she wanted to entice from him.

Her plea of his name, an unspoken question, caused his lip to curl into a bit of a snarl. His teeth gleamed in the dim lighting as he growled down at her. The sound representing the animal that he truly was, plain and simple. His eyes narrowed at her as his brow furrowed down.

_God_ , she was making this hard. So hard to get a hold of himself. To pull away and not bend her over his mattress and shred her clothes off her form. Grab fistfuls of that silken black hair of hers and shove her face into the pillow as he drilled himself into her over and over. The sounds of her cries and pleas for him to stop, or not to stop, swallowed by the mattress. 

Her large almond shaped eyes, dark and cloudy with a heady need that he wasn't even sure she knew she was asking from him. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to hurt her, that this wasn't safe.

_They shouldn't do this_.

His jaw clenched and released in contemplation, yet he couldn't bring himself to utter a single word of refusal. He couldn't make any kind of inclination that he even wanted to speak. Just a simple rumble of a growl deep from deep within his chest. 

She had asked him once, a long time ago, if there was any part of him that would have wanted to bite her. His answer was a swift no, that quietly changed to a maybe afterwards. Even after their three months of getting rather _acquainted_ with each other in the bedroom, he had never really taken his teeth to her flesh in any way that would bring her harm. Yet here in this moment- 

All he wanted was to sink his fangs into the junction of her shoulder and neck, the meaty section of her muscles, only to make her scream his name in any fashion she saw fit. 

It must have been showing on his face how _badly_ he wanted this. He was already panting with desire before his brain could even register it, heavy sounding breaths that were rough as they parted unconsciously from his lips. His fingers subconsciously tightened around her throat, holding her down as he got up and fully trapped her below his body. 

Knees drawn up and pressed on either side of her hips on the mattress, one arm with palms flat against the bed near her temple while the other was still wrapped around her throat where she continued to hold his wrist. His face pulling down, closer to hers, nose barely touching Jupiter’s as his eyes bore into her very soul. He let wings spread out above him to help balance his current position, allowing the edges to complete the ideal cage he had her in. 

She was playing with fire and there was _nothing_ stopping him.

* * *

Jupiter whimpered at the increased pressure against her tender skin, feeling the tingle of excitement swirling in her belly.

She kept still, not wanting to make any sudden movements or break whatever force Caine was under before they both got what they wanted.

She could feel him moving around and above her, his hot panting washing over her cheek like he was a dog watering at a meal at his feet.

Chancing a quick glance, she peered up at his form from the corner of her eyes and couldn’t quelch the moan that poured from her lips.

His eyes were like sin and dark desire swirling around in slitted-pupils so small, she wondered what exactly he was able to see. His stare was bearing down on her like a flood, bringing notice to her now-drenched cunt that was seeping her juices through her underwear. There was _no way_ he couldn’t smell that, couldn’t _know_ the built up ache and desire that she was calling out from him.

Every noise, every movement, every reaction was all for _him_.

Her body was giving him all the signs that screamed _FUCK ME!_ in the dark quiet, making her ears ring from dizziness and the adrenaline pumping throughout her.

Jupiter wondered if it was possible to die from a brain overload of emotions during sex and decided that she couldn’t care less if she did. Because sex with Caine was always a risk, a thrill that she never got tired off and if that is how she went, she would die as the happiest person on Earth.

She shifted her body against his form, pressing against his tight grip and closed her eyes in bliss from the sharp jolt of pain that was nothing but bittersweet.

It hurt, it hurt _a lot_ , but it wasn’t anything that she didn’t want or asked for.

Not looking at his reaction or eyes that bared into her soul like fangs, she called out to him again.

“Caine…. _Caine_ , please...make me feel good. Caine, I _need_ you.”

* * *

Shuddering, Caine’s wings fluttered in response, audibly shaking in his wake as he gripped her jaw and turned her to look at him.

_Really_ look at him.

His eyes scanned her face for any hesitation before he decided he didn't even care if she really meant it or not. He was going to take from her, regardless. 

His descent was swift, tongue and teeth diving into her throat, bypassing her mouth as if they weren't even there. His teeth biting into her lips, bruising, forceful. 

His body leaned even deeper on to her with both hands sliding into her hair and gripping it by the roots, forcibly angling her head to allow him more access to her mouth. A deep groan flooded into her mouth along with the thick sweep of his tongue against her own. Dominating her in every sense of the word. 

Shifting his hips to spread her legs with his knee and pressed his lower body onto her. Purposefully hiking her up and pressing into the heated center through her clothing and his sweatpants. 

His only thought process was to take what he wanted from her in full domination.

* * *

Jupiter allowed herself to become pliant as he assaulted her mouth, gripping her hair like she was nothing more than a rag doll. She swallowed his groan, letting it course through her system and set her veins aflame. Her hands moved of their own mind, gripping the front of his soft t-shirt like it was a lifeline.

She barely noticed when he spread her legs wide open until he pressed right up against her where she could feel his hardness with such an intensity, Jupiter keened against his cheek.

“Oh _God_ , Caine, please please please-!”

Her cries were still low and broken, but filled with such an urgency that couldn’t be ignored or denied for much longer.

Jupiter rotates her hips upwards, as if she couldn’t get any closer to him and clawed down the front of his chest. She knew that she was walking a very thin line right now with his control and him letting loose everything onto her, but Jupiter really couldn’t care less as long as he somehow wound up inside her and filled her up like an overflowing cup.

Her breathy pants blew against his skin and ears, not bothering to hold back her whines and moans. A passing thought crossed her mind that she was acting like a bitch in heat. That caused a sudden flare in her cunt, Jupiter grinding up against him with a soft wail echoing throughout the room.

If he didn’t get inside her _right this minute_ , she was going to sob her damn eyes out in frustration and pain.

“Caine, Caine, Caine, oh God, please, Caine, please, oh God-!”

* * *

“Quiet..” He snarled, sitting up to grab her hands and shove them away from his shirt and chest. Gripping the back of his shirt he pulled it up and over his head from the center of his back, allowing it to slip over his wings before he tossed it away. 

Fresh dark bruises littered his abs from where the metal rod had repeatedly struck him to the ground. Deftly ignoring the pain as his muscles twitched and flexed he reached out and grabbed a hold of her shirt, gritting his teeth as he ripped it in half all the way down the middle before yanking it off of her form and tossing it carelessly to the side to lay with his clothing. 

Sitting back further on his haunches, he got off the bed and grabbed her by her legs. Caine worked down the button of her pants and tugged them off of her legs in one quick motion. His eyes roved over the exposed flesh with a hunger that had him baring his teeth with the dark grin on his face. 

“Turn around and face the wall. On your stomach.” He hissed with a rough nudge against her hip with his hand as he crawled back onto the bed. Caine lowered his sweatpants from the waistband down to his knees to where he kneeling and gripped the base of his length to give it a long stroke, allowing the pleasure course through him as he waited for her to obey his command.

* * *

They were both treading into dangerous territory, with him barely restraining his natural instincts and her pushing him onwards, consequences be damned.

Jupiter never flinched as her top was ripped apart and bit her lip to stifle a yelp as he tugged off her jeans with no care that it rubbed against her tender skin.

She paused for a moment, entranced with how he was working himself up already and her cunt gave a harsh throb of pleasure at such a sight. Jupiter had the slightest thought of disobeying him, but knew that now wasn’t the time to be picking battles she was going to lose. Right now, she needed to focus on what he demanded of her.

Slowly, she maneuvered her body enough to where she was resting on her belly without causing too much flare-ups of pains and aches.

Her skin hummed with anticipation, prickling as if there was electricity in the air around her.

She knew that this was probably going to get very violent in a pleasurable way, but couldn’t hide away that fear that was still bubbling beneath everything else. If she forgot to be afraid, then she would be a fool and potentially risk getting herself even more injured or possibly killed.

Caine would still retain some form of control and restraint, that she was sure of.

But she also wanted him to take, and take, and _take_ what was his.

What was _hers_ as well.

Because this was something she wanted as well.

* * *

Watching her roll over, Caine continued to pump himself into his hand with his hips rocking in time with the tight grip he had as he bit into his cheek and groaned in response. His eyes narrowed down at her as she fully turned around, pleased that she was answering his every command. 

A deep growl rumbled from him as he released himself, cock bobbing between his legs momentarily forgotten, and he slid his hands up and down her back before gripping two handfuls of ass cheeks into his palms. Giving a hearty squeeze before rubbing his palm over the smooth globe and a gentle caress, he suddenly slapped her ass hard enough to leave a red mark. 

His fangs peaked from his lips, showing his amusement and continued taking pleasure in the way she jumped and cried out in surprise.

Hooking his fingers into her hip bones, Caine hoisted her hips into the air to force her onto her knees while at the same time shoving her upper body back down onto the mattress by her hair. Leaning heavily over her back, Caine brought his mouth down to trail open mouthed kisses along her spine and shoulder blades. 

His actions allowed the heavyweight of his swollen shaft to slide and rub against her before it slipped and settled between her two perfectly rounded globes of her ass. Closing his eyes as he moaned against her skin, hands holding her in place as he rocked his hips. Taking in the heat and friction that was made from having his cock trapped between his abdomen and her ass. 

“What does her highness want?” He growled suddenly, hot and heavy against the shell of her ear. His hand came up to grab her hair by the roots again, forcing her to tilt her head and allow him complete access to her ear and throat. His tongue grazed the shell of her ear before he lowered his head and allowed his teeth to skim and drag against the soft flesh of her shoulder. 

His hips bucked against her as he chuckled deeply from the unforgiving scent of arousal she was dispelling. “Does she want me to _fuck_ her? Mount her like a _bitch in heat_?” Caine rasped out. 

“Or maybe, I should deny her what she wants, since she _doesn't listen_ when things are a bad idea.”

He nipped her particularly hard at that one as he torturously rocked his hips harder against her, resulting in a groan of pleasure from himself. 

“What do you think, yer Majesty?” He drawled out, his tone like liquid heat against her ear. His wings were fanned out casting a shadow over their current position.

* * *

She moaned in relief when he finally started touching her, absorbing the way his rough fingers traveled up and down her body only to cry out in surprise when he spanked her hard on her ass.

It hurt but also tingled in the most pleasant way and a muffled groan escaped her lips.

Her hips were suddenly thrust upwards but he kept a firm grip on her hair to hold her partially down, causing her to rub her face side-to-side wantonly. The feeling of his lips and teeth cascading down her spine along with his cock so hot and full between her legs was almost too much for her to bear at once.

She whined, attempting to push up against him in hopes that he would slip in and just fuck her, but Caine obviously had other plans in mind for her.

The way his voice rumbled like gravel and dark silk made her shudder hard, nearly knocking her off balance when he yanked her head back up by the roots of her hair. She didn’t have time to protest once she felt his tongue on her ear and teeth nipping at her throat.

Jupiter held very still, not wanting to have her neck sliced open by his sharp canines but easily picturing the idea in her head.

Her breasts felt heavy and so hard, her nipples pebbled into sharp little things. Her entire body ached with the need to be filled, but knew that she was under his mercy.

She heard his comments and questions, but was never given enough time to reply before he moved a certain way or continued on with his flow of words.

She knew he was chastising her for not listening to his advice in regards to the Abrasax children, _again_ , but suddenly realized he was never angry at _her_.

He was furious with the situation that had happened, terrified that either one of them would have lost the other.

She was so caught up in her despair and anxiety of his feelings towards her that she completely overlooked how he was feeling towards the whole thing.

Her eyes pricked with barely there tears, but unable to wipe them away and was finally able to respond to him once he asked for her opinion.

“Do whatever pleases _you_ , Caine. Whatever makes you happy. I want what you want.”

* * *

Caine felt her push against him, her body begging him to slip in. Everything she did making his blood rage and boil under his skin as he gripped her hair almost painfully so. 

Her words came tumbling out of her mouth sounding so desperate, so _broken_ , so _delicious_. He couldn't help licking his lips and reached around her hip to drop his hand down between her legs from where he was bent over her. Long fingers and rough pads pressing past her pubic bone up against the soft yet hardened nub of her clit. Fingers swept even further down to scoop up some of her more than available flow of arousal, smearing it back up against her nub of nerves and swirled his middle and index fingers in a clockwise motion. 

“ _I will_.”

His words whispered into her ear, teeth catching her earlobe before moaning purposefully to rile her up further as he withdrew his hips enough to get the swollen head of his cock to poke and prod at her entrance. Her slippery and thick heat made him hiss as he rocked his hips in time to the slow rotation of his fingers.

Working her up more as he used her own heavy wetness to slide into her in a particularly harsh thrust., a harsh grunt of surprise escaped through him as he withdrew again, _slowly_ , only to slam back into her hard enough that he felt her scoot a bit on his bed below him. 

He may have meant to hold back more, to punish her just a bit longer before seating himself inside of her. However at this moment, _this_ was what he was craving most. To have her completely willing beneath him. Wanting him. Obeying his command. 

An outlet to release his fears, his anger, basking in the feel of her in his hands and arms. Completely wrapped around him. 

Safe. His.

* * *

Her head tingled with pain and pleasure as he gripped her hair again, forcing her to shut her eyes and blink back tears that were wanting to stream out.

She bit her bottom lip to hold in the heady moan when he _finally_ decided to touch her where she needed it the most. Jupiter couldn’t care that it was harsh and not loving at all, the way he played her like she was an instrument or a tool for his own personal use.

Her hands gripped the sheets in front of her face, making her want to burrow her head back down as he fucked her relentlessly with only his two digits.

Muffled whimpers and whines escaped her lips, even though she was nearly drawing blood from her biting down.

The sound of his moan right against her ear nearly made her come right then and there, but she mewled in protest as she felt his body move away from hers even though his fingers were still shoved up her cunt like she was some damned whore.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head behind her closed lids when he slid into her heated core roughly, hitting all the right places.

She could feel him dragging himself out slowly and wanted to cry at the loss. Jupiter was not prepared for his second assault and cried out while her body slid forward from the force of him slamming back into her.

She was thankful that he stilled for a moment inside her, both of them trying to decide whether to reign it back in or let go of all the restraints.

Her head was spinning, almost like a wave of vertigo crashing against her.

He felt so _full_ and swollen that she was almost frightened of what would happen when he began to knot inside her.

The taste of copper rang strongly in her mouth and caused her confusion for only a second before she noticed something warm trickling down her neck. She had punctured her lip from biting so hard, not realizing the pain until now but it was dulled to a mere hum.

Jupiter wanted to wipe it off, causing her skin to itch but couldn’t with the angle he had her body.

Ass and hips in the air with him impaled so far inside her, arms and hands stretched out before her to help keep her balanced while he still had one hand holding her hair hostage and her neck so taut and stiff.

* * *

Caine’s body trembled with restraint. His muscles twitched and flexed under the pressure of holding himself back. When she shook and her walls fluttered with the anticipation of coming, followed by her sharp cry, Caine had to stop himself - _really_ stop himself from plunging off the deep end and sinking his teeth into her shoulder and slamming into her hard enough to scrape her cervical wall and let go. 

Let go and knot up so hard that he would probably be more than sure that she would become heavily pregnant with his seed. Shaking himself of that treacherous thought, Caine hissed as he shifted again. 

Getting a grip on himself as he positioned to re-enter her, yet the sudden tang of iron hit his nose. An all too familiar scent of blood delicately tickled his sense. Mixed with her arousal and barely-there tingles of fear, Caine's eyes nearly rolled back as he growled in confused pleasure. 

His head was swimming with dark thoughts as he snagged her hips back and slid home. Her ass slapped hard against his pelvis as he set up a harsh pace, completely driven by his need for her. Caine was going to make sure she had trouble walking the next day. 

The golden vision of her biting her lip enough to draw blood like she had only added fuel to the fire and caused Caine to toss his head back, closing his eyes and let go into the pleasures her body offered him.

* * *

Jupiter held on to whatever her hands could grasp, her body rocking back and forth without any effort on her part. She knew the bruises were going to form all over her hips and possibly near her neck from all his rough grabbing and non-delicate handling of her person.

Yet, she wouldn’t dare want anything less than this animalistic fucking that they were both reaping the benefits from. Her body felt on fire, life flowing into her veins as if she was taking her last breath.

The pain was borderline overbearing but it helped make everything that much real. Helped her to remember what had almost happened, her almost losing _everything_. All because she thought she would give the Abrasax siblings another chance at redemption, to prove themselves worthy of her time and efforts. Caine had known it was a bad idea from the beginning, but yet again she ignored his instincts and went on head-first without a second look back.

Her mistake almost got him killed, _again_ , and she had no one to blame but herself. She know realized he wasn’t angry at her, he was terrified and did only what was natural for him.

Jupiter would accept this from him, allowing herself to be used as an outlet for all his pent-up emotions that he probably tried to avoid dealing with. If this was the only way he could detox, she would gladly say yes over and over again.

The fire burning hot in her belly was growing to scorching levels, every nerve ending on her body wired and only getting more intense. She could feel an orgasm building up, but it would always get off-centered whenever she was _almost there_ and wouldn’t be surprised if he was intentionally off-setting the pace every so often to make sure that she was always toeing the line but never crossing it.

Jupiter keened and whined after about the fifth attempt at nearly reaching her limits and reached one of her hands back to grasp the back of his head. She turned her face into the side of his, crying out in his sensitive ears.

“Oh God, Caine, _pleaaaase_ , pleasepleaseplease, let me come, ahhh-Caine, please, oh God-!”

* * *

Caine’s breaths were coming out in short, forceful pants as he pistoned in and out of her like his life depended on it. His grunts and moans of exertion filled the space as he could feel the sweat beading and slipping down the sides of his temples down towards the bridge of his nose, his hulking form still bent over the curve of her spine. 

Their sweat slicked skin slid up against each other as his hips continued to pound into her ass over and over with a resounding slap. His arms were wrapped up and around her before hooking onto her shoulders to use as leverage while driving home into her at a more in depth angle. His lips sealed around a patch of flesh that he kept delicately between his teeth. His form quaked with the force and restraint as his own breaths sounded shaky and broken from groaning with a full mouth. 

He could feel her walls fluttering, clenching and unclenching around his thick shaft. Desperately wanting to milk him of every drop of cum he had pent up in his sack. 

Her pleading cries to orgasm bounced off his walls from his vain efforts made Caine feel that his world was suddenly slipping.

“ _Fuck_.”

He released her shoulder as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder blade, gritting his teeth and gripping her harder by the shoulders as he continued to slam his hips into her over and over again at harsh speeds.

“Cum Jupiter, cum for me now!” He demanded through his growling moans. 

He was starting to feel the swell of his knot and the spine numbing sensation run down from his tailbone down to the tip of his cock where he felt the beginnings of an orgasm take hold. 

If she didn't come now, he wouldn't be able to hold back for her. Deciding to let go of her shoulder, his now free hand flew down between her legs to slid across her clit and apply pressure as he urged her to release faster.

“Cum, cum yer majesty, oh God _please_ c-cum!” He pleaded into her skin.

* * *

Before he even finished his pleas for her to let go, Jupiter felt the sharp tension in the pit of her belly break loose and travel up her body like electricity.

She arched her back into a beautiful curve, head thrown back to rest on his shoulder with her mouth open in a silent cry.

It was so intense, so riveting, so _much_ that she felt that this would continue on without ever stopping from how hard she was cumming.

Her eyes had to stay closed, her senses on fire and sight would only be unnecessary, as Jupiter could feel everything from his touch to the hot air of breath against the back of her neck.

She could still feel him moving against her, but was not able to focus entirely on it as her cunt kept clenching and flooding every surface available. The sheets had to be soaked, she knew that yet didn’t care in the slightest.

Suddenly, Jupiter felt Caine tense behind her, go completely still, and felt warmth fill her sex to the brim of running down the inside of her thighs.

Her arms were screaming for release, not realizing that she had locked her elbows to hold up her weight and the pressing force behind her. She tried to slowly relax her arms, but buckled down and was able to catch herself on one forearm before she completely face-planted into the sheets beneath her.

Jupiter gulped heavy breaths, trying to calm down her heart rate that felt like it was running a mile a minute. Her skin felt slick and the cool air in the bedroom was a soft relief to her hot-blooded body.

She licked her dry and swollen lips a couple times, tasting the slight tang of copper in her mouth. Her brows furrowed, confused at how she was _still bleeding_ but mentally shrugged off the thought process as she heard Caine moan softly from behind and sag against her lowered form.

* * *

The adrenaline was still pumping vigorously through his veins. His body tensed and tightened as he felt himself swell and fill up every crevice of her, upper body slumping against her back as he wrapped his arms around her midsection and pulled her with him while he flopped onto his side. He hissed in realization that he was now in full knot balls deep inside of her.

“Oh _fuck_.“ He moaned as he nuzzled into the nape of her neck, inhaling her scent and letting the afterglow of their intense session roll over him.

His body trembled absently as little jolts of pleasure still rolled through him and surely through her at his still thick presence. Waiting out the knot as he stroked the back of his knuckles against her rib cage, the long pent-up adrenaline was finally wearing down along withi his primal instincts. A soft whine escaped from the back of his throat as he buried his face into her neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly and shivered with an overload of emotion.

“I'm sorry, yer Majesty,” he whispered, “I was so scared… _please_ …”  
  
He continued to plead with her in hushed tones, feeling him reverting back to his normal state of being. “I _can't_ lose you.. I love you too much.” Caine nearly sobbed as he tightened his grip around her, trying to block out the feelings of loss and never holding her like this again.

After a handful of minutes had passed he began to feel himself soften as he shifted his hips with a soft grunt, allowing himself to slip out.

The mixture of their fluids slowly ebbed out of her and onto the sheets. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he might as well send these sheets to the incinerator to be burnt, realizing that it was not likely that any amount of washing would erase the scent of their animalistic love making that now threaded the very fibers of the sheets.

* * *

Jupiter sighed in contentment the moment she felt his release and the quick knotting forming inside her, toeing the line of being too big for her body and feeling just right. A brief passing moment crossed her mind of becoming pregnant from this, her belly swollen with his offspring. It wasn’t something that she _hadn’t_ thought of, but never did she really imagine it that vividly. However, those thoughts left the forefront of her mind the moment she heard Caine speak to her, barely a whisper voicing his fear and despair at the thought of losing her.

Her heart began to ache, unsure whether in pain or comfort that he loved and needed her that much in his life. All too soon his knot reduced to nothing and she had to hold back a hiss of displeasure when he pulled himself out, the rest of their mixed fluids leaking out of her very sore cunt. She could only imagine the stains these would leave on the sheets and how thick the air must be from their mingled fucking and accidental blood-letting (moreso her than him).

Wanting to soothe his anxieties, Jupiter turned around in his embrace after he laid them to the side, lifting a hand to rest against his cheek and resting her forehead against his.

“ _Shhh_ , it’s okay Caine, you don’t have to apologize. I should be the one saying sorry to you, I never meant to put you through any of that.”

Her thumb rubbed gentle circles against his cheek as she breathed in the natural scent he gave off, wishing she could bottle it up and keep it for herself whenever he was away from her. She leaned in and gave him soft kisses, borderline chaste, against his lips and cheeks. He gave her what she wanted, even though he was the one doing whatever he liked to her. And as such, she wanted to reward him, praise him for being so good for her. For taking such a huge step in their relationship. Jupiter had always tried to convince him that it was okay to be selfish and take what he wanted, whether in the bedroom or in public, but he was so set in his ways to only follow orders and please her. And there was nothing wrong with that in the slightest.

“I’m sorry for doubting you and not listening to your warnings. I guess I was just….”

She let the rest of that sentence hang, not really seeing the point in finishing that thought when they both knew where it was going. Jupiter was still learning the ropes of intergalactic politics, something that he had been dealing with for many years, and yet again she blew off his well-placed form of advice and caution because she was obviously too willing to let by-gones be by-gones.

“But I have _you_ to thank, because if not for you, I wouldn’t be here. You saved me, like you always do. It’s not you who is in debt, but _me_. Hell, I should be the one indebted to your servitude,” she jokingly threw out, hoping to ease the tension still hanging in the air, “but we both know how well that would go with folks.”

* * *

He winced when she turned in his arms. Now that the adrenaline high died down, he was starting to feel the aches and pains that were settling into his muscles and bone. What had transpired hours ago was not an easy fight and then to come back to their ship to exert that much energy into plowing her into his mattress, it was safe to say that he was sore _now_ . He could only imagine how he felt, let alone how _she_ would feel, in the upcoming morning. 

Soreness always did come worse the second day.

Her soft “thank you” washed over him like a cooling balm on a scorched wound. His eyes slide shut as he felt his body quiver ever so slightly in return, a soft sigh slipped past his nose as he pushed forward and rested his forehead into her collar bone to curl into her the best way he could with his size difference. Aggression and dominance aside, _this_ is where Caine felt most at peace. Completely at her mercy, in her arms, where he was safe from all the hurt and ugliness this universe had deposited on his shoulders.

With his Queen, _his Jupiter_ , he could do and say whatever he pleased and nothing could touch him. He was invincible in her eyes and he would remain as such so long as she needed him.

Hugging her that much closer to him, he gripped the forgotten comforter and brought it up to wrap them into a safe cocoon, nudging them both towards the far side of the bed that pressed up against the large reinforced glass of the window to avoid any wet parts of the sheets, and settled them into warmth and comfort. Sleep weighed heavily in his mind's eye as he yawned a toothy yawn.

“You talk too much, you know that?” He smirked tiredly as he kissed her collar bone lazily.

“Sleep now, Jupiter.”

It was a soft command, but a command nonetheless. He counted out the beats of her heart against his ear until he felt her breathing even out, the only other sound being the soft whisper floating through the space between them.

“I love you, Jupiter.”

* * *

Jupiter smiled at his snarky comment, knowing there was no bite or heat behind it and knew it to be true. But that was just one of the reasons why he encouraged her to ask him questions and engage in space politics - because she would talk to him like he was a normal being, from what he told her one night long ago. She could feel his lips pressed to her collar, reveling in the way he acted so tender and gentle to her in these moments.

She felt more than heard his demand for her to sleep, which wouldn’t be a problem since her body was yearning for that feeling of unconsciousness. Running her fingers softly through his hair, knowing that it brought him comfort and would cause him to almost growl in a rumbly-type of way from his diaphragm, Jupiter counted her heart beat until her eyes finally closed, sleep within reach, and brushed her lips in response to his barely-there whisper of declaration.

No matter where they were, Jupiter was always home with Caine.

A dog and his Master.


End file.
